


Weapons Connection

by blynninja



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Other, hak's past, head canon, kind of, probably AU, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hak reflects on his journey to becoming a former general. (Sort of.)<br/>Maybe a little AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapons Connection

He had always kind of known that he was “destined” to become a general.

He had loathed the idea for a while, much like Droopy Eyes had balked at the idea of serving Yona simply because he was “supposed” to.

Hak had known since he was probably seven or eight that he was different from the other kids in the Wind Tribe.

Actually, it had probably been around the time he had met Yona, he reflected, amused at the connections between himself and the dragons.

“You have been given a gift, Hak,” Mundok had told him after a particularly stupid fight that some other kid had started. Hak had managed to send the kid soaring with a single punch, and rather than be angry, Mundok had been impressed and pulled him aside.

“This is a gift that is only seen once every generation or so,” Mundok had said. “And typically the person given this gift becomes the next General of the Tribe. That is the nature of the gift.”

He had begun training soon after that, but only after he had promised to protect Yona had he brought his quandao with to the castle. It had been Mundok’s gift to him for his 12th birthday, and it had become an extension of himself. He rarely went anywhere without it—before they had become fugitives and it brought them too much attention, anyway.

He was decent enough at hand-to-hand combat, having practiced it first, but the quandao was like a part of him now, and it was strange to fight without it on those rare occasions.

He smirked at the memory of Yoon faltering under the weapon’s deceptive weight. It was much heavier than it looked. It had taken Hak a full six months before he had been able to wield it without nearly falling over.

It lay beside him now, glinting in the firelight. Hak smiled softly, briefly, but Yona had seen. Probably Shin-ah had noticed, too, but he never really voiced his thoughts.

It was Yona who nudged his arm, asking, “What are you thinking about, Hak?”

“Nothing important, Princess,” he replied, and Yona frowned slightly at him but didn’t press the issue.

He looked around the fire at the rest of the group and found Shin-ah watching him, his mouth twitching into a tiny smile as he adjusted the sword at his side.

Hak gave the blue dragon a small grin in return, glad he wasn’t the only one with a connection to a weapon.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more Hak backstory, and this popped into my head.  
> I feel like Hak being crazy good and his attacks being animated the way they are, he has some innate/inherited awesomeness like the dragons. I'm waiting for the manga to give me more of his back story.  
> Guessing that Mundok is super, too (or was), because of Il’s comment that if they kept fighting, Hiryuu Castle would fly away. Or whatever.  
> Yeah, sure, it was probably a joke, but have you seen the way Hak can shove people away with a well-placed arc of his blade? Dang.  
> Hak beats Gun-tae when he’s 13, and I can’t remember if he has his quandao at that point or not, but I feel like he did. I don’t know when he’d get it, but I feel like probably not right away????? Like, he’d have to be worthy of it or something? Whatevs.


End file.
